Reputation
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Konans POV of one of her and Pein/Pains battles on the third anniversary of yahiko’s death. Konan kicks some serious ninja butt, and is not the weakling many other writers make her out to be.


PeinxKonan Reputation

Wind ripped across Konan's body pulling at her hair and cloak as she charged her enemy. A paper spear clasped tight in her hand. At the last second, she spins around changing the spear into a lethal sword. Dropping low as she continues her charge to avoid the showers of blood and dead bodies falling around her. Her feet pounded the soft rain drenched soil as she ran. More ninja charged at her from every direction, hate burning in their eyes. The idea that their entire army was getting its butt kicked by a single girl was driving them mad. With a sudden stop and a quick hand sign Konan changed the sword into hundreds of razor sharp paper daggers. The attacking ninja leaped to take her down. The daggers ripped through their bodies. The ninja crashed to the ground. With another sign, the paper sped back to her, returning to a spear. A quick glance around reviled that she was now completely surrounded by enemy ninja. Realizing that they had their pray surrounded the ninja charged, all hoping to take her life. Swing the spear around, like a baton; she blocked the blows of her enemies. Twisting and turning she slipped past them using her spear to defend and kill as she ran through the hordes of attackers. Until she was forced to a crashing halt, a huge man brandish a large sword stood in front of her barring her path. There was no way to turn back and no time for hand seals as the man charged her sweeping to slice her in half. The sword hit with a muffled thunk. It stuck, buried deep in the paper spear. At the last second Konan had flooded the spear with chakra. The huge man ripped the sword from her spear and began relentlessly slashing at her. Blocking each crushing blow, Konan slowly backed up unable to hold her ground and prevent the large ninja from hacking her into pieces. Every blow felt like a building crashing into her. She could not hold out much longer.

A flash of orange and black flew over her head. Using her opponent's next blow, Konan jumped backwards. Leaving herself wide open for an attack she knew would never come. The orange blur had vanished behind the large ninja. Wind wiped through her large opponent, followed by a huge spray of blood that just misted her as she landed silently on the soft earth. Her ex- opponent fell forwards to reveal her partner, Pein. Their eyes met, then they both took off to exterminate the rest of the enemy ninja. Pein slashed through the enemies leaving blood and death in his wake. Running, Konan forms a quick hand sign. Paper fill the air as her body is reduced to innumerable sheets of paper. The papers folded into countless butterflies allowing her to view the battle from every angle and direction. Konan swarmed the enemy ninja blinding and cutting them as Pein's six bodies reduced the army to nothing.

She was not supposed to kill any of them unless she had no other option. She could have easily finished them off on her own, but today's battle was special. Today was the anniversary of His death today was the day Pein would once again display his godly strength and make his enemies Feel his pain. It was a chance for him to release some of his pent up pain and the worse time to incur his wrath. His bodies moved with an amazing fluidity. Every movement was beautiful and perfect, like the smooth flow of water. His eyes were dark and cold with a frozen gray ripple pattern.

She was not fooled, she knew the truth. His eyes did not reveal his feelings but his actions proved he was not in a good mood. He was mostly using close combat, something he usually only used when he was upset or angry. It has only been three years since He had died but in those three years, they had gone from ninjas to deities, taken over their village, and began working on making His dreams reality. Today it was best to let Pein do all the fighting.

Movement caught her attention, an enemy ninja was trying to slip away before he befell the same fate as his companions. This was her point for being here today. She had scouted out the enemies numbers and acted as a decoy to prevent the enemy from running away before Pein had arrived. She had made it seem as if she was an easy target, and was careful to not reveal her true identity by using her wings or butterfly jutsu before Peins arrival. But, that was not her real reason for being here at the moment. With all six bodies in battle, an enemy could slip away unnoticed and escape the massacre. It was completely unacceptable. Pein was a god, and no one escapes the wrath of god. Today she was not here as a messenger but as an extra set of eyes and ears for Pein. No one would slip away, and if they tried, she would use her butterflies to track them. One small butterfly quietly settled on the, would be, escapers back, completely unnoticed. Konan let the fleeing ninja leave and waited for Pein to finish of the last of the opponents.

Konan reformed her upper half as Pein finished off the last ninja. "One escaped heading west a few minutes ago. He has not gotten very far." She informed him keeping all feeling from her voice. He nodded slightly them took off heading North were one of her butterflies had changed to a plane and now hovered alone. It would act as a guide to lead him to the escaping ninja who was now heading north. Gods were suppose to be all knowing so to help Peins image as a god she would lead him straight to the enemy ninja using only one sheet, making him look all knowing.

Pein quickly caught up with the escaping ninja and dispatched him. With a rush of wings, Konan caught up with him. She released the jutsu and swarmed the butterflies together reforming her body. Pein watched her reform, his eyes traveled down her body checking for any injuries, then he turned and headed back home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and gain no recognized medium of exchange from this story. No suing me please.


End file.
